Stalker
by G.Aileen
Summary: She lived a quiet and simple life.  But can one distraction lure her into something more out of the ordinary?  Should she try to have some fun?
1. Chapter 1

**C****hapter**** 1: Stalker**

The yellow Ticonderoga Number 2 Pencil in my hand had barely touched the paper. It was warm in the room and my mind kept wandering. To my left, there was a pile of books stacked high. And on the right, I had a small sterio. Reading would keep me in its words and oblivious to all my surroundings and listening to music would distract me from my work. The tip of the pencil touched the thin paper and my hand let it drag along, leaving a gray marks on it.

A vehicle honked outside.

I looked out of my window and saw a UHAUL truck parked in front of the house that had been for sale for over a year. There was a man and woman, which I assumed were married, that carried loads of boxes into the house. A few minutes later, a Mercedes car arrived. The driver's door opened and out came a boy.

He looked about my age. He was tall and had dark hair. He opened up the trunk and lifted two different guitars into the garage. He came back to the car and carried huge amps. Once the boy was finished setting everything up, he looked around and found his way to my window. He squinted both his eyes to see if someone (me) was really there.

Then a knock came to my door causing me to look away.

The loud banging against my door came again and I dragged myself to the door and opened it. My mom stood there and asked me if I would like to come along with her to greet the new neighbors. I knew she wouldn't accept the answer "no", so I came along.

We made ourselves across the street and found the family resting in their garage. When they saw us, they stood up and shook our hands. They took my mom into the house and gave her a tour, which left me with the boy.

I held out my hand and he respectfully shook it. Then he said, "Name's Ronnie, yours?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Alexandria. Alexa," I answered.

"So you're that girl who was staring at me through the window." A grin caught his face. The angle of the sunlight made his eye twinkle. He put his left hand above his eyebrow to block the bring light.

"I wasn't staring. More like observing the new neighbors."

"Wow! I just got here and I already have a stalker," he commented, and then made an irritating smile.

I looked at him with annoyance and turned to leave. Before I crossed the street, he said, "Nice meeting you, stalker!"


	2. Chapter 2

**C****hapter**** 2: School Uniform**

The weekend was over and Monday haunted me. I woke up early and did my morning routine. I took my mini Cooper and drove to school. I entered the office and couldn't believe who was there. I saw him and tried not to be noticed, but I heard the voice, "Alexa, I would like you to give a tour to our new student, Ronnie."

I turned around and saw the principal next to Ronnie. He smiled that infuriating smile. My eye had to twitch with annoyance. I gave a smile through my irritation. The principal introduced us, but Ronnie said we've already met.

He said, "She's my stalker," causing the principal to look at me with an unsure face.

To me, the tour was taking forever, but to Ronnie, I could tell he was having a great time. He walked behind me as I took the lead.

"Is it your job to embarrass me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Is it your job to stalk me?"

"Why is it, that every conversation we have, it always ends up with me stalking you?"

"So you admit you were stalking me."

"No! I just- forget it."

"So do you like the school's uniform on me? I look pretty good, huh?" This is going to be a long day.

Lunch came sooner than usual. I grabbed my tray and went over to the last table. After my third bite, I spotted Ronnie with a bunch of people at the table. It was his first day and he's already popular.

I finished my lunch and headed for the library. I sat at the only empty table and finished all my homework. I took out my book to read but a body blocked my light. I turned to see who it was.

"Hey stalker," he whispered.

"I have a name. It's Alexandria, but my friends call me Alexa."

"So that's not a lot of people calling you that then, huh?"

I wanted to throw something at him, but I controlled myself. "Where are your friends?"

"Where's yours? Oh right, you don't have any."

"Leave me alone, Ronnie."

"Don't worry; I won't ruin your reputation. I'll make it better!"

The librarian shushed him and then he left whispering, "Bye, stalker."

After school, I stayed at the park near the school. I sat at the base of the tree and took out my book. I read for half an hour. When I finally got bored with my book, I packed up and headed for home.

When I parked outside my house and got out, I heard a very good guitar solo across the street. It sounded very beautiful; nothing I've ever heard before. The notes that followed the first flowed with each other and once the chord struck, the song ended. The sound came from across the street. The garage opened and I saw Ronnie on a black electric guitar. He stopped and looked up and found me staring, again. He smiled.

"This would be the second time, stalker!" he shouted over to me.

I glared at him and turned away into the house.

After dinner, my parents brought me to the living room to talk. My mom was the first to speak, "It seems your father and I will be out of town for two weeks starting next Monday. Will you be alright alone?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll go over to the Browns if anything happens."

"Alright, good. Now you know the rules. No parties, no sleepovers, and no boys. The only boys allowed in this house are your father, the Browns, and Ronnie's family."

Ronnie? What would he be doing in my house? But then I noticed in those two weeks would be my birthday. I didn't want to ruin their business trip, so I didn't say anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**C****hapter**** 3: Detention**

I didn't bother saying goodbye to my parents. I just watched them leave through my bedroom window. Not once in any business trip did they ever stop to say goodbye to me. They just left. It didn't make me angry or upset, but it left me unoticed and lonely.

I went to school early, which gave me time to catch up on my book in the office. A loud slam of the office door disrupted my reading. And there was Ronnie.

"In trouble Ronnie?"

"Naw. I'm just here to see if I could get my schedule changed. I heard they had an open spot for another office aid."

"There are plenty open spots! Why do you have to pick one with me in it?"

"Who said anything about you? I'm just doing it to get out of Spanish class."

"Oh," I said quietly and embarrassed, then returned to my book.

During lunch I found an empty table. I sat there eating my food, when I saw Ronnie searching for a table. I tried not to be seen, but I felt something in me wanting him to sit with me.

"Hey stalker. Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Go sit with your friends."

"I'm trying to."

"Ronnie, your not my friend, got that?"

"Oh that hurts. Look. I might not be your friend, but you're mine." Right when he said that, I saw a kinder side of him. But to ruin the moment he said, "You're different. Most girls just fall for me 'cause of my looks, but you… nope."

"You're a conceited idiot you know that?"

"Why do you keep hurting my feelings, stalker?" he asked.

I became really angry. Then I grabbed my water and threw it at him causing him to be soaking wet. Then plenty students started laughing. The supervisor saw us and Ronnie and I went to the office.

"And why did you dump the water on him?" the principal asked me in his office.

"He was being and arrogant, conceited, smart aleck jerk."

"Really?" the principal then asked Ronnie.

"I just told her that she looked beautiful today. I have no idea what she's talking about."

I looked at him with irritation. "He's such a liar! Do you actually believe that?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know what to believe!" the principal said. "One week of detention for both of you."

When we got out of the office, Ronnie started laughing. His hair and shirt were still wet and as he walked, drops of water followed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"He actually believed me." I started to walk away. "Come on. It's just some harmless fun."

"…harmless fun? I've never gotten detention in my life! And now it's on my permanent record all because of you!"

I left for home.

Every moment that I am with him just seems like a complete waste of time. He was that type who you did not want to mess with. He was that thing you would always try to avoid, but for me, he would always be right across the street. No running away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sorry**

The next day of school, I tried my best to avoid him. I went down another hall if I see him in my routine hall. And when he tried to speak to me during my office aid period, I just left saying I had to do something else.

It went like this for awhile, neither of us talking to each other. On this particular day, Ronnie and I had nothing to do during our first period. Since it was only us, it left with an awkward silence. But knowing Ronnie well enough he broke it.

"So..." he said. "Long time no talk."

"Let's keep it that way," I replied tersely.

"Ouch. Why do you hurt my feelings, stalker?"

"That's why! Ok? I know you are mentally retarded, but even they can remember my name!" I realized I was shouting.

He was quiet for awhile. Then he spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Apologizing? Now here's something new. "You're sorry?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe? I'm sorry."

I just looked at him with amazement. I felt speechless.

The bell rang, indicating it was time for the next period. I grabbed my stuff and left without saying anything. After school, I drove home. I parked my car in front of the garage and got out. That's when I noticed Ronnie sitting on the front steps.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was bored."

"Go be bored somewhere else." I walked up to the steps, but Ronnie blocked me from going up the porch.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, not letting me pass.

"If you let me pass, I will."

"Ok," he said and moved to the side.

Before I reached the door, he took my attention again. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

I turned to look at him. "Uh... nothing. Why?"

"I'm gonna rent a couple movies, you wanna join me after dinner? You can come to my house or yours, better yet."

I thought it over. Maybe some time spent with him will let me know a little more about his. Maybe I'll find out why he's so prideful and conceited or maybe why he had to move here. "Yeah I guess. I'll meet you here in awhile then."

"Alright then..." he said, then a short pause. "Stalker." And with that, he turned and went across the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

I kept searching through my wardrobe looking for something to wear. I didn't know why it mattered anyways. All this was is a casual hang-out between neighbors. And yet, I was nervous. After finding what to wear, I went downstairs and cleaned the living room. Minutes later, my doorbell rang. When I opened the door, I saw someone I wasn't expecting on seeing. It was Mr. Brown and his two boys.

"Oh, Mr. Brown. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sorry this is so unexpected, but is it okay if you would baby-sit today?" he asked. His two boys ran inside and started jumping everywhere.

"Oh yeah. That's alright. I have someone coming over, so I guess he'll help me out."

"I'm sorry if I ruined any plans. I'll be back around eleven. Thanks so much!" he said and left in his car.

I walked to the living room, finding Erik and Daniel on the couch watching TV. I sat down right next to them and watched along with them.

"I'm hungry, Alexa," said Daniel.

"Me too," Erik continued.

"What you guys want? Pizza again?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Ok." I got up and grabbed the phone. I dialed the pizza place's number.

After hanging up, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and it was Ronnie. I tried explaining the whole reason why the boys were here on our "hang-out".

"I'm really sorry. It was unexpected," I told him.

"Alexa, relax. It's not a date or anything."

I was quiet for a moment. Then I let him to the living room. As soon as he got there, he started to play around with Erik and Daniel. It surprised me how well he got along with them. Soon after, he put in the first DVD- Willy Wonka. We all sat down on the couch. Erik sat between Ronnie and I and Daniel sat on Ronnie's lap.

During the first couple minutes of the movie, we were all quiet. I felt a little tap on my shoulder. I looked to my right and Ronnie made a head movement that he wanted to talk to me privately. We both walked into the kitchen.

"So… What do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well… I was actually wondering if-"

The phone rang. "Hold that thought," I told him. I went over to the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Alexa…" the voice said. "It's Gary."

"Gary…" I said and looked at Ronnie. He had a disappointed look on his face. "I have to take this…" I whispered to Ronnie, while holding my hand over the speaker on the phone. He went back to the living room with the boys to watch.

"Gary, what do you want?" I asked him, rather rudely.

"Hello to you too, babe."

"God, Gary. We've been apart for how many months now, and yet you still manage to bug me."

"I just wanted to check up on the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Gary, stop it! We broke up! You don't get to say all that stuff to me anymore! Just please leave me alone."

He decided to ignore what I said. "So good news. I'm moving back."

What he said left me speechless. I dropped the phone and shut my eyes hoping none of this was true. When I opened my eyes, I found Ronnie in front of me.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked me.

"No." I didn't want to think about this anymore. "What was it that you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"No, it's not important. Who was on the phone with you, stalker?"

"Someone I've tried to forget of. I really don't want to talk about this, especially with you. It's not like you would care anyways!"

"Hey, hey. Why are you shouting at me? All I'm doing here is trying to help you out. Obviously, I don't really care, so there's no point of me asking anymore, is there?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you, but I'm just really shocked. My ex-boyfriend is moving back to town. And I don't really want to deal with him right now."

"Your boyfriend?" he asked me, real curious.

"Ex. Ugh! He always does this to me! I don't understand him sometimes. One moment, he says he's so in love with me. The next, he's being a complete jerk. Then…" I found myself ranting. "Never mind."

"No. C'mon stalker, what he do?"

"He cheated on me," I admitted to him. I didn't understand why I was telling him all this. I haven't even told my parents about him. Ronnie would be the last person on my list to know about this. And yet, here I am, about to break down sharing my feelings with Ronnie.

We were both quiet for awhile. I stood there all teary. He finally broke the silence. "He's a jerk."

"What?"

"He's a jerk. That's just… wrong. A guy like him makes me look like a decent guy," he said. I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

Through the tears, I managed to smile.

"Might I add, better-looking..."

"And that just ruined it," I told him. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks though. You made me feel a lot better. I just don't know how I'm going to get through school with him now."

"Well… as far as we know. He doesn't know anything about you having a new boyfriend. And if you have a new boyfriend… he would stop bothering you, right?" he planned.

"Ronnie, I know what you're thinking. And my answer is no."

"Why not?"

"Well because… because…" I tried to come up with an excuse. "I don't know any guy who would be up for it."

"Then I'll do it," he stated.

"Hahahaha… No."

"Why not? We all know you can't resist me."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." I went to the living room to check up on the boys. I found them sleeping on the couch. Ronnie followed me.

"C'mon. We could pull this off," he whispered, trying not to wake them.

"No! That would mean I would have to be around you all the time. And worse… _touch_ you."

"Oh, stalker. When will you finally admit that you love me?" he asked. "And stalker… You know you wanna touch me. You know you wanna put your hands all over my body and-"

"Fine!" I said. "Just so you would shut up."

"Good. And it all sets play on Monday."

The doorbell rang. On the other side of the door a man yelled, "Pizza Delivery."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Saved by the Bell **

Monday came sooner than expected. I went to the office and took my usual seat. I got my book out and started reading.

"Hey, _honey_," a voice whispered to my ear. I jumped.

"Ronnie, God you scared me. Ok so listen… I just want to set some rules before we actually do this."

He took a seat next to me. "Do what?"

"What do you mean 'do what'? You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Nope. Nothing rings a bell," he said. I knew he was trying to be difficult and annoying.

"Ronnie, stop being a know-it-all."

"Well I'm not being a "know-it-all" if I obviously don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Then forget it, then." I gave up trying to explain to him.

"So the rules…" he asked after a minute of silence.

I gave a sigh and turned to him again. He gave me the puppy eyes and had a forgiving look. "You are only limited to holding my hand. There will be no touching anywhere else. And there will be no coming near my face." I waved my hand two inches from my face. "This is absolutely off limits."

He just looked at me amused.

"What?" I asked him.

"You get your set of rules and I get mine." He took a moment to think. "For people to actually believe we are going out, we must spend time with each other not only in school."

"What do you have in mind?"

"The usual: coffee, movies, and dinner."

I hesitated. "Deal."

"Okay then, stalker." He bit his bottom lip and turned back to the desk.

The bell rang and first period started. I got up from my seat and asked anyone if they needed help. They didn't, so I decided to go back to my seat, but found Ronnie sitting in it. He smiled annoyingly up at me.

"Excuse me, but you're sitting at my spot, Ronnie," I said to him.

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"Don't make me sit on you."

"Go ahead. Sit on me. I'd be more than happy."

"Ronnie move," I said getting impatient. I went over to him and sat on him.

"Seems you two kiddies are getting along well," the principal said as he walked out of his office.

I immediately stood up and Ronnie started cracking up. I pushed him out of my chair when the principal left the building.

The school bell rang and I got to working. Ronnie was beside me with his head on the table looking my way. "You know," he said. "I didn't really get the office aid spot to get out of Spanish. I just did it to annoy you."

"Thanks Ronnie. You make my life a whole lot easier."

We both got to work. Well at least I got to work and Ronnie just sat there playing with paper and making airplanes. After 30 minutes the bell rang and I gathered my stuff to go to the locker.

Ronnie followed me. In sight of my locker, I found a familiar face. I slowly walked up to the locker and ignored him. I entered my three numbers and opened the door.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Gary asked.

I got my books that I needed and closed my locker to look at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but Ronnie cut in. "Oh so you must be Gary?" Ronnie asked him standing between Gary and I, holding out his hand.

Gary ignored his hand and said, "Yeah I am. And who might you be?"

"Oh well. I'm Ronnie. Alexa's _boyfriend," _he said, putting an emphasis on boyfriend.

"Ha. Boyfriend?" he gave a little laugh. "Look man, I know Alexa more than you do and she would never go for a guy like you." He pushed Ronnie aside and tried to get to me, but Ronnie stood between us again.

"Well obviously, she did go for a guy like me, so its best if you just back off." Ronnie gave a smirk, causing Gary to get annoyed.

"Or what?" he asked giving Ronnie a push on the shoulders.

The students around us found us causing a scene. Some were already chanting, "Fight! Fight!" I had to do something before both of them got caught by a supervisor.

"Ronnie, let's go," I told him. He ignored me and was glaring right into Gary's eyes. I found his hand clenched into a fist. I knew he was going to take a punch, so I quickly grabbed his hand. He looked at me. "Let's go," I said once again.

"You better watch it," he said to Gary. I pulled him through the crowd of students. After getting through all of them and into a safe place, I turned to face him.

"Don't hurt him," I told him.

"What? Don't hurt him? Were we looking at the same guy? …Because he was pretty much being a jerk!"

"I know, Ronnie. He was being a jerk, but don't do anything at the cost of getting you suspended."

I watched him take a slow sigh. "Alright, stalker." I realized I was still holding his hand. A little embarrassed, I quickly slipped out of his hand. The bell rang. "I got to get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

He started to walk away, but I caught his arm. "Thank-you though. It was real nice of you."

He smiled at me and walked away. His smile. His smile made your heart melt and bring shivers down your spine. It wasn't an annoying and irritating smile like his others; it was actually pleasant. I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about this; it's not like me. I left for class.

Lunch came soon. I waited in line behind everyone to get my lunch. Meanwhile, I looked over at the tables, examining everyone.

"Looking for someone, stalker?" a voice whispered to me.

I turned behind me and found Ronnie standing there. "No. Must you get so close to my face when you speak to me?" I asked him.

"Well… you are my _girlfriend_," he said loudly, causing some heads to turn. "I do have that right."

I just rolled my eyes and got my lunch. I went to an empty table and sat down and Ronnie took one right next to me. I just stared at him. "You know, it is an empty table. Meaning there are open seats. And you happen to sit right next to me invading my personal space."

All he answered was, "Yes." He gave a little laugh. "Well to pull this off, stalker, we must make everyone believe we are actually going out. And you making me sit away from you won't do the trick."

He was very good with persuasion. I finally decided to give up fighting against him and his ego. Might as well enjoy this, if this was going to last. I decided to play along with him. In a loud, speaking voice, I said, "I agree, _boyfriend."_

He gave a laugh. "Finally, you've given into me."

"What can I say? I obviously can't resist you," I said to him, causing him to smirk.

"I love you," he said. My playful spirit went away.

"W-what?" I questioned, with my heart pounding.

He began to laugh making me blush. "You should've seen you're face!"

I hit his arm. After I was done eating, I threw it away and went outside. Ronnie followed. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Gary coming our way. "Don't do anything stupid," I whispered to Ronnie.

"Well if it isn't Alexa and her "boyfriend"," he said, using air quotes.

We kept on walking, ignoring him, but he stood in our way. "Watch out, man," Ronnie said, getting in his face. I watched him as he tightened his clenched fist.

All Gary did was snicker. "Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Gary," I began. "Just leave us alone. You don't get to come back here and just pick up from where you last left off!"

Gary turned his look at me.

"I've moved on!" I shouted at him.

Gary made a look that made me look like I was lying to him. He didn't believe that I was going out with him and I had to prove it to him. I took Ronnie's hand and held it in mine, hoping Gary would just leave.

"Alexa, holding his hand doesn't prove anything," he said, waiting for something else to happen.

"Well it is what it is," Ronnie butted in.

"Kiss her, then," he challenged Ronnie.

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

Gary smiled. "You're not afraid, are you?"

Ronnie answered, "Like I said, I don't need to pro-"

"Just kiss me," I said, surprised.

He made a confused look. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, just do it." He put his hand on my waist and took a step closer. I knew he was uncomfortable; I was too. I placed my hand on the collar of his school uniform tightening my grip. I pulled him closer to me and I felt him breathing on top of my lips. Inching closer and closer, we…

RIIIINNNG!!!

The bell rang. He jerked his head back, feeling embarrassed. We didn't remove where we had laid our hands on each other. We didn't move at all, for a couple seconds.

"Saved by the bell…" Gary muttered. "You still didn't prove anything to me." He turned the other way and left for class.

We stood there, not moving. My heart was pounding and none of us made an effort to say anything. I let go of my grip on his collar and he let go of my waist. "I'll see you after school," I told him and walked away. My mind was wondering off in class and I couldn't think clearly. What If I had kissed him? What would happen then? I had to snap out of this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday**

My parents have been gone for already a week and a half. And in the matter of three more days, they would be back. Today's my birthday and I was waiting for my parents to call.

They didn't call in the morning before school, and nothing during. 'They would call tonight,' I thought to myself during class. I got home into an empty house and ran to the phone to check the messages. There was nothing.

A couple hours later, I ended up watching TV in sweats eating junk food. "Happy Birthday to me," I mumbled before consuming more candy. In between munching on candy, my doorbell rang.

I grabbed my bowl of popcorn and dragged myself to the door. I turned the handle with my free hand and opened the door. It was the Browns. I let them in and showed them to the kitchen where I set the bowl of popcorn down.

"Alexa, Happy Birthday," Mr. Brown said with a cheerful smile.

Then Erik and Daniel both gave me a gift. I opened them up and one was a water gun. "Now during summer, you can play with us," Erik said then I gave him a hug.

I opened the other gift and it was a book. "Thanks," I said to Daniel then also gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Brown," I said leading them out to the door. "And thanks for the gifts, you guys."

"Your welcome," they both said in unison.

Before I closed the door, I saw Ronnie coming down the street. "Ronnie, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard it was your birthday and I didn't want you to be alone. Plus I ordered two boxes of pizza and I didn't have anybody to help me finish it."

"You came to the right place," I said then led him to the living room. He stopped before he reached the couch finding all the junk food spread across the coffee table.

"Seems you're already having a party," he said with a smile. He sat down on the floor near the table, setting the pizza down. I watched Ronnie open the box and the scent of melted cheese and cooked pepperoni filled the room. "Staring again?" he asked. "Wow. You must really like me, stalker. …But then again, Can I blame you?"

"You are unbelievable. You are very nice one moment, and the next you are a complete pain in the-"

"As… I was saying," he said giving me a short laugh. "What would you do without my ego?"

"Well… I would be able to breathe easier," I said as a comeback. I sat down next to him on the floor and began eating again. Ronnie turned his sight from me to the television and began swallowing some of the jellybeans set out on the table.

"Ronnie…" I said.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full of candy.

"Thank-you," I said without looking at him. "For coming tonight. It really cheered me up."

I saw him smile his smile which gave me shivers. "No problem." He paused. "We're not gonna hug now are we?"

"I don't know; just might happen."

"I would prefer a birthday kiss from you," he let out.

"…It's not_ your_ birthday though."

"Oh. Then _I _should be giving you one, then, huh?" he said, leaning closer to my face. I didn't mind him getting close to me anymore. I actually enjoyed him around me all the time. He inched closer and closer and I felt his hand place on my neck.

And just like the previous moment we had like this, something interrupted us. The phone rang. I got up from the floor and went into the kitchen to grab the phone. Before leaving I heard Ronnie say, "Ruined by the ring."

I picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Hello?"

"Alexa, it's your mother. I just called to inform you that your father and I will be staying another week here on our business trip."

"That's it?" I asked, rudely. I knew this would happen

"Excuse me? Where is this coming from?"

"Didn't call just to check up on me? See how I was doing? Or even tell me happy birthday?" I found myself getting watery eyes.

"Oh, honey, I…" I hung the phone up. I couldn't believe I said that to my mother. Yet, she deserved it. She didn't even remember, why would I be blamed for it? I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I walked back into the living room. Ronnie looked up at me, stood up, and walked up to me.

I didn't know what to say to him. "What's wrong?" he asked. My jaw was quivering and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears came streaming down my face and I felt Ronnie wrap his arms around me. I placed my head on his shoulder and he let me cry. I had mixed feelings going on inside of me. There was anger and resentment against my mother and I felt warm and comfortable in Ronnie's arms. Both these emotions couldn't be expressed at one time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: ****Stuck In Between**

I didn't remember what happened last night after the phone call from my mother. However, the next morning, I found everything all cleaned up and neat. My only conclusion was that Ronnie stayed after I fell asleep on the couch and tidied the living room.

Slowly getting up from the couch, I felt a huge headache. The window let in a bright light, hurting my eyes. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and went into the kitchen to find some breakfast. After searching in the fridge, I decided to eat out. Plus, I could use the drive to lose my headache and lose my frustration.

Opening my door, I found Ronnie across the street washing his car. 'Might as well thank him for last night,' I thought to myself. I walked over and waved to him. He smiled back at me, letting the hose rinse his car. I stood a good measure away from him so I wouldn't get wet, and said, "Thanks, Ronnie."

"For what?" he asked, grabbing the bucket full of water and soap, dumping it on his vehicle.

"For last night… Staying with me and cleaning up."

"Wait… That was you?" he said with his usual sarcasm. "Well, stalker, you are welcome. So… Where are you going?"

"Just out to eat," I answered then an idea popped into my head. "You want to come with?"

He smiled at me, "Sure. Just let me finish up here."

We sat at the counter of the diner, waiting for our food. We made small talk, meanwhile.

"So," I began. "Where were you before you moved here?"

"Military School."

"Are you serious?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah. My dad thought I was misbehaving during class, bad grades, etc. etc. After a year of military school, he thought that I _have_ matured, so he brought me back."

"Oh, that really sucks. And he thought you matured…" I said mockingly. Then innocently, I said, "I'm just playing with you."

"Well then, how about you?" he asked.

"I've lived here all my life."

"Oh." A waitress came with our food and set it on the counter for us. We began to eat, but the sound of the door opening stopped me from doing so. I looked to the door and found Gary and his friends along with him. They found a seat near the window and sat there talking to each other. I noticed Gary glance at me, then back to his friends.

Ronnie found what I was looking at and was about to stand up and smack talk to Gary, but I grabbed his arm. He took a seat back down. "Ronnie, please don't cause a scene here."

"Sure, I'll drag him outside then," he said, beginning to stand up again.

"Ronnie, please."

I watched him take a deep breathe. "Fine, but if he comes here and starts bothering us, I will kick his ass."

"Sure…"

"Sure? What you don't think I can?"

"I never said you couldn't and…"

"Well, stalker. I can. I can kick his sorry little…"

"Okay, Ronnie! I believe you! You don't have to get all technical."

He gave me that smile again which caused me to smile with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gary looking my way again. We finished our breakfast, Gary's friends left, leaving him alone, and Ronnie needed to go to the restroom, so he went.

I decided that this was my chance to talk to Gary. We really haven't had the time to talk after he moved back here. I got up from my seat and pulled out a chair across the table from him and placed myself in it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Alexa."

"Gary, I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead talk, I'm listening."

"You need to stop fighting with Ronnie," I told him. "It can both get you two into trouble in school. You can get suspended, let alone get expelled."

"Alexa… You don't need to worry about it anymore. I will be leaving you alone, but that doesn't mean that I don't hate Ronnie. I guess when I saw you with him I got a little jealous."

"Thank you."

"You seem very happy."

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"You seem very happy with Ronnie. He makes you smile and laugh and all that stuff, and all I did was hurt you."

"Gary, you did hurt me, but that's all in the past. I really don't want to be reminded of that; we should move on. So… friends?"

"Friends," he said.

I didn't understand why Gary was considerate. It wasn't his usual self. Normally, he would get jealous and scare off the guy, but he didn't. He was actually happy for me? Over the time period Gary was gone, I guess he's changed. For the better.

I saw Ronnie get out of the restroom, so I got up and went to my seat at the counter. After paying for the food, a strange feeling came over me. I was driving with Ronnie in the passenger seat, when I thought of it. Since now, Gary and I are friends, Ronnie and I wouldn't have to pretend anymore; we would have to stop the whole act. Although I knew I had to talk to Ronnie about this, something in my gut told me not to do so. We were having so much fun spending time with each other. Despite his sarcasm, personality, and ego, it is almost as if I actually like Ronnie.

Gary in the past was on the surface very sweet and nice. The longer we were in our relationship, I saw who really was. He treated me as if I meant nothing to him. And now I see him, changed, all those feelings I had in the beginning came back to me.

So now I am stuck. I am stuck between Ronnie and Gary. I guess I would wait until I thought over this whole situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I Never Said I Liked You**

Monday morning, I sat in the office waiting for Ronnie to arrive. I watched as the door opened and in came a familiar face. He took a seat next to me and turned his chair towards me and kissed me on the cheek. That gave me goose bumps on my arm and all I could do was smile.

"Good morning, stalker," he said.

"Ronnie, hey. There's something I feel I should talk to you about."

"Sure. Go ahead," he alleged, getting situated in his chair.

"So you know Gary," I began, but got cutoff.

"Yeah, Gary the jerk… Go ahead."

"Well, I don't know, Ronnie. I think something about him changed. He's not like he used to be."

"And this has something to do with me… how?"

"Well, since Gary and I are friends now, we won't have to do this anymore. We don't have to act like we actually like each other."

All Ronnie gave out was an, "Oh." He sighed and gave a look that seemed as if he was upset. I didn't understand why, unless he actually did like me.

"Ronnie, so we should go back to being just friends."

"Just friends," he said, after a moment of silence. "And what did you think we were before?"

I was confused at his question. "Ronnie, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with the whole thing. I mean, if you liked me…"

"Whoever said I liked you? I never said I liked you," he said above normal, but not yet at the screaming level.

What he had just said shocked me. It hurt me real bad, and I felt tears starting to come. I tried to hold back my watery eyes.

"I just thought…"

"Look! If you don't want this, then just drop it!" his voice reached that level.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I gathered all my stuff and left the office, crying. A couple seconds later, running footsteps followed me.

"Alexa wait!" Ronnie's voice yelled. "I'm sorry!"

He was behind me, still chasing me, and then I saw Gary. I ran towards him and fell into his arms and started crying. Gary wrapped his arms around me. He kept asking me what was wrong, but I did not answer. He finally stopped asking when he found Ronnie looking for me.

"Ronnie…" he said, letting go of me. "Why am I not surprised?" I watched him as his hands were put into fists. Ronnie was also doing the same. Gary walked up to him and gave a push on his shoulders.

"What's the matter with you, man?" he said in Ronnie's face.

"Gary, just let me talk to Alexa."

"Well, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you. So I suggest you just leave."

"…or what?" Ronnie asked, returning the push.

I couldn't stand this anymore. Running up to them, I pulled Gary away from Ronnie, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ronnie, please go," I told him instead. He knew I was taking sides, and the side I took was Gary's.

Ronnie turned his gaze to me. "Whatever happened to: Once a cheater, always a cheater?" he asked.

I knew his words were directed at Gary though he was looking at me. Ronnie backed away and left. For the rest of the day, I didn't talk to him at all. I've seen him in the halls, but neither of us made contact. Honestly, I thought it was better this way; it would avoid fights between Ronnie and Gary. But I knew, somehow, that I couldn't stand not talking to him. I hated the silence between us.

Why was this so hard for me? I didn't choose between them, I just stayed neutral. To Ronnie, he thought I took sides with Gary- I didn't, though. I was just trying to evade a fight from going on. I thought it would be easier to be friends with them, though they were enemies. Gary hated Ronnie and his nerve, and Ronnie despised his. The battle between the two would, I thought, never end, but it did.

Right when Ronnie backed away, that's when I knew it had ended. He ignored me and treated me as I was just a stranger. 'I never said I liked you,' I thought in my head over and over again. If he didn't like me, why would he make an effort to spend time with me, annoy me, and actually come through with our plan? All this was giving me a headache. I admit it now; I do like Ronnie _and _his personality. Despite his self-centered ego, I knew that there was a part of him that was… polite, good, and enjoyable.

Why did I go to Gary, then?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Silence**

The silence between us was too much to abide. I hated how he would just ignore me. Truthfully, I missed him; I missed talking to him, laughing with him, and teasing him.

School, the next day, was like the day before. It was full of silence and dullness. I walked into the office, finding everyone in their usual place. Ronnie sat in his seat, working on homework.

"Wow. This is the first time I've ever seen you do your homework," I said, trying to start a conversation. He made no noise, no effort, and just continued doing work. Hurt, I sat down in my seat and got out some work to do.

"So, you are giving me the 'silent treatment.' Okay, but at least make an effort to at least acknowledge me."

He said nothing.

"Ronnie, I don't understand why you are mad at me. If you didn't like me, why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Still he was silent.

I took a deep sigh and said, "At least let me know you are not mute."

He stopped writing with his pencil and he put it down. He looked up at me, and asked, "Why did you choose Gary?"

Now I was the silent one. I didn't know exactly what to say or how to put it into words. "I didn't choose Gary, Ronnie. I didn't choose at all. I just thought it would be easier just to be friends with both of you."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be my friend, Ronnie."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" I asked getting annoyed.

Just then, the principal with some teachers came in with a loud discussion. When I looked back to Ronnie, he returned to doing homework.

"Ronnie, Why not?" I asked again

He was silent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Blank Walls **

And once again, I ended school with my frustration against Ronnie. I drove home and parked my car in front of the garage in the driveway. As I got out, I heard from across the street, Ronnie playing his guitar. Unlike the others I have heard before, this was distinctive. It was slow and the sound expressed affection and emotion. As I turned to my doorway, I found Gary there- waiting for me.

I walked up to him and asked, "You are here because?"

He shrugged. "You've been really lonely and quiet the passed few days. I thought a visit would maybe cheer you up."

I smiled at him. I walked up to the door and opened it with my key. Inside, I led him to the living room where he sat, comfortably. I stood beside the couch just staring at him confusingly.

"Are you sure that that is the only reason you are here?"

"You learn quick, young grasshopper," he said, getting up from the couch and walking towards me.

Then there was complete silence. He took a step towards me and I did the same. I felt him put his hands around my waist as he pulled me in closer to him. Placing my hands on his arms, I began to lean closer to him. I felt his breath on me, and then his lips were against mine.

As soon as his lips have touched mine, all the memories we had together rushed back into my head. At the beginning, Gary and I were going great. We loved every moment we had with each other. All of a sudden, Ronnie pops in my head.

Then the door suddenly opened. "We're home!" the voices said.

Gary and I immediately stepped back breaking the kiss. My parents found us in the living room.

"Gary, it has been a while since I've last seen you with my daughter," my dad said with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

I remained silent. Gary went up to him and shook his hand and acknowledged both my parents. "I'll see you tomorrow," Gary said to me, trying to make an exit.

'He was smart' I thought to myself. Gary came to me and kissed me on the cheek and left.

As soon as the door shut closed, my parents looked at me, suspiciously. I already had broken one rule they had given me: No boys in the house.

"So, when did you and Gary get back together?" asked my father, setting his baggage down on the floor.

"Today."

"Do you mind explaining what happened a few nights ago, Alexa?" asked my mother.

"I was in a bad mood," I told her. "Why does it even have to matter? You are always gone. What are you doing back here early, anyways?"

"They let off the case," my mom said. "Do not change the subject, though. Why were you acting like that on the phone?"

I took a deep breathe. "If someone, especially your own parents, forgets your birthday, how would you feel?" I left for my room, leaving my mother standing there, speechless.

Hours have passed by and I still was in my room, doing absolutely nothing. I just sat on my bed staring at the blank walls. There was so much drama going on in my life, and I just wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to get resolved. Then, a loud banging on the door got my attention.

"Alexa, it's your father, open up." I slowly got up from my bed, and pulled the door open.

I watched as he went inside my room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Alexa, you have to understand your mother's point of view," he began. "She's been so stressed out at work and…"

"That's no excuse."

"After that phone call, your mother felt guilty. She wanted to make it up to you, and so we came home early. We booked a reservation at that one restaurant out of town, that you loved, but you've been in your room all night, so we cancelled it."

I felt ashamed. I guess my mother did care.

My dad continued, "I think you should go outside and apologize to your mother."

I did as I was told. I went to my mother's room and found her sitting on her bed watching TV. Taking a seat next to her, I felt uneasy. I turned my head to face her and said, the most truthful thing I've ever told her, "I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mother-Daughter Talk**

Over the past hour, my mom and I talked about our lives. It amazed me at how much I got to know her in just sixty minutes. We talked about school, work, and anything about everything. Then the topic of Gary came back up.

"So Gary is back, huh?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, not really wanting to talk about it.

"When did you find out you wanted to be with him again?" she interrogated.

"It just sort of happened, you know?"

"Well, you were pretty heart-broken when you two broke up…" she began. "He moved. That's why you broke up right?"

The story was all wrong. I remembered lying to her about this, so she wouldn't hurt or tell the parents of Gary. Now, I decided, was the time to tell her the truth. "Mom, we didn't break up because he moved."

She had a confused look on her face.

"We broke up because… because," I stuttered. "…because he cheated on me."

She was silent for awhile then I saw her mouth open to speak. "…and you are back together with him?" she asked with disapproval.

"Mom, please just relax. After he moved, he's changed. He's not like before."

"Honey, how do you he's not lying to you?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"You are actually going to believe a liar?"

"No!"

"Alexa, No. I don't care if he's changed or not. If he has done this to you before, he probably will do it again."

"Mom!" I said. "Just give him a chance."

She took a deep sigh and had a dissatisfaction face. "Fine." Relief came over me. "…but what about Ronnie?"

And once again, the topic of Ronnie has come up. Why is it that everyone around me seems to like him? He's completely arrogant and filled with pride. Yes he is. If he didn't want to speak to me, I will surely not speak to and of him. I took a breath. I found that when I do think of Ronnie, I always look at the negative side of him. Why?

"Ronnie… is not talking to me," I answered her.

"What?" she asked. "His parents told me he's entirely head-over-heels for you."

"Mom, we just sort of got in a fight."

"A fight? Alexa, a fight involves talking to each other. And this, neither of each speaking, is not a fight."

She had a point.

"So I guess having them over for Thanksgiving is a bad idea, then?" she asked. "I can cancel if you want."

"No, it's okay. Have them over, I just won't be talking."

Ronnie. Why do all conversations end with him? I don't see the point. All my friends like him, my parents like him, and I… I don't know anymore. A part of me wants to like him, but now there is Gary. Why did he have to come back? But without him coming back, Ronnie and I wouldn't have gotten so close over the past few weeks. My mind was wondering everywhere.

"I better get to sleep," I told my mother.

"Good night and happy belated Birthday, hun," she said.

I left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Another Day**

I woke up feeling dead. It was as if something fastened me to my bed. The weight of my body was just so heavy, I couldn't lift it. The alarm clock shined 6:30 and an annoying beeping came from the device. I lifted my arm slowly, and pushed the sleep button. Today, I thought, is going to be a bad day.

I arrived at school not really expecting anything out of the ordinary. I knew Gary would come to me and I knew Ronnie would still not speak. Before passing through the gates of the private school, I found Gary leaning against the wall. I walked up to him, not knowing of what'll happen next.

"Good morning, Alexa," he said, examining me up and down, and obviously satisfied with what he saw.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, with a shy grin.

"…you look special today."

"Gary, every girl in this school is wearing a shirt, vest, plaid skirt, sweater, socks, and shoes, which are all identical. What makes me so special?"

"It's not the uniform; it's what is wearing it." I have got to say that was a very overworked line.

He took my hand and led me inside the first large main building. As I came nearer to my locker, an unbelievable sight caught my eye. There was Ronnie with a girl pushed up against the lockers (which one had to be mine), eating each other's faces. I felt disgusted and in awe at the prospect.

Without thinking, I walked up to them and pulled Ronnie away from her. "Move!" I shouted at the girl.

"No," she simply replied, pulling Ronnie closer to her. I watched as she inched closer to his for another make-out session, but Ronnie turned away, causing her to kiss his cheek.

"Samantha…" he said. "Not now…"

Just then, Gary came up to me and glared right at Ronnie's eyes. As usual, Ronnie gave his annoying smile and put his around "Samantha's" shoulders, holding her close to him.

Jealousy. I didn't know why this feeling came over me. At that moment, I wrapped my arm around Gary's waist. And yet, Gary knew exactly what we were doing, so he left exiting the building. I followed him.

"Do you like him?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Who? Ronnie?"

"…yes, that idiot Ronnie. Do you like him?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer his question. "He's selfish and arrogant. He really is a-"

"Alexa, that is not answering my question!"

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked, angry and guilty at the same time.

"I don't know, Alexa. When I was in there, I felt that you were just using me to get Ronnie jealous. You know what happened? Instead, he got you jealous!" he shouted as he began to storm off.

"Gary!" He stopped and turned. "No. No I don't like him," I lied.

"Good," he said as the bell rang. "I better get to class. Bye." He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead and left for class.

I went back to my locker finding Ronnie waiting there alone. Walking up to my locker, I tried to ignore him. I quickly grabbed the books I need for class and left. Before I could take another step though, Ronnie grabbed my arm.

"I don't see why you're mad, stalker," he said, turning me to face him. "Unless… you were jealous," he finished.

"You know, Ronnie? I think I liked it better when you didn't talk at all," I replied, pulling away from his grip. "Good bye," I muttered as I left him.

Lunch came sooner than usual. It was as if the clock was racing with time. I quickly found a seat in the cafeteria before everyone else had a chance to. Minutes into eating, Gary came and took a seat next to me. He kissed my cheek and greeted me with a hello.

Thanksgiving break was coming up and I knew that Gary goes out of town. Every year he would go to Arizona and visit his grandparents. He would be gone for a week, even when school has already started. I remembered over the years I was with him, I never asked him how his trip went. Basically, I ignored the fact that he was even gone. Plus, it didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it at all anyways. So what was the point in asking?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: You Have Everything**

Our four-day weekend has already started. Gary already left for Arizona and my parents were preparing for the annual Thanksgiving dinner now with Ronnie and his family. The turkey was roasting in the oven, while my mother cooked other meals. My dad sat in front of the TV, searching for any sports game to be on. The doorbell rang.

I got up from the couch and walked myself to the door. Opening the wide front door, I found Ronnie and his parents. I let them into the living room where they talked to my father. Closing the door, I noticed Ronnie wearing fairly nice clothes. He had on slacks, a black long sleeve button-up shirt, a black jacket, and a tie with red and white stripes. I watched as he let his hand through his slick-back hair. That's when I noticed I was staring; I quickly looked away without being noticed.

My mom called from the dining room, "Dinner's ready!"

Both families made an effort to travel from the living room to the dining. All the parents went to the room, as I sat on the couch staring off into space. Breaking my doze, Ronnie sat down next to me. I ignored him.

"You wanna ditch?" he asked, unpredictably. He said it so casual, as if he's done this before.

I looked his direction. "What?"

"Ditch. Let's sneak out your window. There's a party going on at my friend's place."

"You want me to ditch dinner?"

"Yes."

I was about to disagree, but something kept me from doing so. In my head, I knew it was wrong to leave without permission. In contrast, something in me wanted to go with him. I looked over the passed few years and noticed I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, anything wild, or anything crazy. This was my chance.

"Let me grab my jacket," I told him, as he smiled that uncontrollably attractive smile.

After snatching my jacket, we ended up going through the back door and through the side gate. He led me to his car and he slid into the driver's seat. Before I got in, I looked around to see if no one was looking. If there was, Ronnie and I would both be in trouble. Luckily, there wasn't. I got into the passenger seat of his Mercedes and we were off.

I sat comfortably in his car watching the trees and buildings pass by. We've been on the road for nearly ten minutes, when he finally slowed his car. He parked in front of a huge house and turned the engine off. We both got out of the car and up to the front door. Ronnie rang the doorbell and a guy from school opened the door. We went inside and examined everyone. I noticed some people from school, some college kids, and just random people.

"You want anything to drink?" Ronnie said, as I kept my gaze on everyone dancing.

"Uh. Soda," I replied.

"Okay, I'll be back." I watched as he disappeared into the crowd. I wandered around for a bit. Later, Ronnie came back with two drinks in his hands. He gave one to me and he drank the other. After the long gulp, I stared back into to the sea of dancing bodies. There were so many people there dancing, having fun.

"You wanna dance?" Ronnie whispered into my ear.

I turned to him and let out a pleased sigh. "I can't dance," I answered.

"Stalker, you can't dance? You can handle a load of homework, take care of a whole household yourself, and not dance? That's unbelievable."

"Well, It's true…" I said, but got interrupted.

Samantha came walking up to Ronnie and held unto his arm. Her face expression showed disgust towards me, and I didn't do anything. As much as I wanted to hit her, I held back.

"What is she doing here, Ronnie?" she asked him.

"I invited her," he replied not looking at her.

I smiled as he defended me. Unfortunately, Samantha saw me smirk, and pulled Ronnie away. He mouthed a 'sorry' as he followed her. Alone, I walked through the crowd trying to find somewhere quiet. I found a stairway and went up a story. I looked over the railing and found Samantha yelling at Ronnie. He just stood there, amused, not even listening to a word she was saying. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, smiling as she yelled.

I checked the first room in the hallway; it was locked. Walking down a few steps more, I found a door which was unlocked. I entered the room and observed it. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room up against the farthest wall. Picture frames were hanging on the blue walls. A small computer desk was in one corner of the room. I walked over to it feeling the hard wooden surface of the desk. One picture on it caught my attention. Lifting the photograph closer to my eyes, I noticed it was _her._

The door opened.

"What are you looking at?" the voice behind me asked.

I set down the photo and turned to face him. There I found Ronnie shutting the door behind him. He walked over to me and took the picture from my hands. He carefully examined the picture. "Who's this?"

"It's no one," my voice came.

"You obviously know her."

"I do. I just don't like talking about her."

"C'mon stalker," he pleaded.

After a couple seconds of silence, I finally answered back. "She's the girl that Gary cheated me on," I finally admitted.

"What a jerk. I still can't believe why you still want to be with him. I mean, c'mon stalker, what is it about him you like… and not me?" he asked.

"Well, for one, he can say my name," I responded.

"Give me some good reasons."

I thought for a moment and nothing came to my mind. "I don't know." Why _am_ I with Gary? The question ran in my head over and over again.

"So…" Ronnie continued. "The only reason you're going out with Gary is because he can say your name and I can't."

I knew he was teasing me. "Jeez, Ronnie. Fine. What does Samantha have that I don't?" I asked with a playful tone, turning the tables on him.

His ridiculous smile turned into a solemn frown. He became nervous in what he was going to say. He would open his mouth to speak, and then close it again.

I spoke up. "You don't have to answer…"

"Stalker." He said then closed his mouth.

Pause.

"Alexa," he sighed then giving a nervous smile. "This is hard for me to tell you."

"Is the list so long you can't remember them?" I asked him with a weak grin. "Is Samantha so great that you can't name anything so great about her? It's just one question, Ronnie. What does Samantha have that I don't?"

"You have everything," he said faintly, but enough to hear.

I didn't believe what he said so I asked, "What?"

"Alexa, you have everything," he told me stronger.

My heart was thumping quickly and it filled the whole room. So, when he said I _never said I liked you_, he lied. I could feel shivers run up and down my spine. The temperature in the room was rising and I could feel a drop of sweat run down my face. Ronnie took a step closer to me, but I took a step back scared.

"Alexa," he whispered, carefully placing his hands on my cheek.

Then, I stopped. I stopped moving, I stopped being scared, and I stopped thinking. I was staring right at his brown eyes, waiting for something to happen. I lost all control over me. My whole body moved on its own closer to him making our foreheads touch. His warm breath was over mine as we got nearer. I could feel my heart in my throat, beating faster than before. Placing my hands on his collar, I pulled him to my lips. As his lips caressed mine, I gained control over my body again. My mind was racing, while our lips were still intact. My thoughts were considering two different ideas. One was to enjoy every moment of _this_ and the other was to run. I knew it was wrong to be kissing the enemy of whom you are currently dating, but… There it was- the 'but'. I like Ronnie, maybe even more. I pulled Ronnie closer to me, deepening our kiss. No- I'm with Gary. This cannot be happening. What am I suppose to follow? Do I follow logic or my passion?

I pushed Ronnie away from me, detaching our lips.

"I can't do this," I told him.

"What?" he asked, stepping closer.

I stepped back. My breathing became heavy, and I began to cry, shaking my head at him. "Ronnie, I can't do this," I said and ran out of the room. I quickly hurried down the stairs, darted through the crowd of people. As I looked back, I saw Ronnie chasing me, trying to get through the groups of bodies.

"Alexa!" he called. After scurrying through that, I went outside. That's when I noticed I had no ride home. I stopped running to catch a breath. Checking my phone, it was about 9:23 pm. I began to walk down the street, just one focus in mind- to get home. It would take nearly thirty minutes to reach my destination. Then when I have gotten home, my parents would be outraged that I skipped Thanksgiving dinner. They would probably ground me, keeping me locked up in my room, only letting me out for school. School- I would have to face Gary and tell him about Ronnie. My head was filled with all these problems that I got light-headed. Tears were still falling from my eyes. I began walking home.

I heard a car honking behind me. The car slowed so that it was walking speed beside me. Ronnie was in there. He rolled the passenger window down.

"Alexa," he said. "Get in the car."

"No!" I shouted back at him.

"Alexa, get in the god-damn car!"

"No!"

He drove ahead and parked on the sidewalk and got out of the driver's seat. It blocked my way down the street.

"Damn it, Alexa. What's the matter with you?"

"Ronnie," I said as I pushed him out of my way. "Just leave me alone."

"It's Gary isn't it?" he asked which caused me to stop. "Alexa, just stop thinking. Look, if you like Gary, I know I should leave you alone, but the kiss. I know I kissed you, but you kissed me back. I know that must've meant something!"

"Ronnie, you don't understand," I said in a low whisper.

"What don't I understand?" he sympathized walking up to me, putting his arms around me.

"This!" I screamed, trying to push his arms away from me, but he wouldn't move. I tried pushing him away from me, but that didn't work. I tried everything, still he wouldn't budge. I pulled on his shirt, wanting- no… needing him to move. He still showed no sign of movement. I started to cry, not because I wanted him to let go, but because I knew this wouldn't work. Ronnie's arms held on tighter to me and I stopped trying to get him to move. I let him hold me as I cried into his long-sleeve shirt.

"This is me doing the same thing to Gary as what he did to me," I told him, as we drove back home.

"I understand."

"I mean, you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. This simply cannot happ-"

I got cut off. "But it did."

I took in a deep breath and stared out the window. I was speechless and didn't know what to say next.

Ronnie then said, "You're wrong though. I don't have a girlfriend, anymore. We broke up after you disappeared at the party."

"Ronnie, I just need time to think things over," I said as he parked in the driveway in front of his home. I got out of the car and walked across the street to my house. Walking up to the front porch, I found my parents waiting in the doorway. Here start my consequences for ditching.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Facing Gary**

Monday morning came. I sat in my usual seat in the office doing my work, occasionally glancing at the door if Ronnie had arrived. The door opened the third time, and I looked up finding Ronnie, casually walking to his seat. He sat down and propped open a book. I went back to my work when I noticed he wasn't going to say anything.

"When's he coming back?" he asked, not looking up from the book.

"Wednesday."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to kiss me again, then?" he asked, laughing in his book.

"Once again, his self-centered self has come."

"Oh, stalker, you know you want to. You want to taste my…" The principal walked in with some parents arguing.

"I'm just playing with you. I just didn't want things to be awkward between us after that night," he continued.

"You have a great way of showing that."

"Give me some credit! I'm just trying to go back to how things were."

"Sure. I'll give you credit. I think that, that night, you actually said my name _correctly _about three or four times. Kudos."

He gave that smile that made my heart melt.

"So…" Ronnie continued. "Am I that bad of a kisser that you had to run away from me?"

"Ronnie," I said, crumpling up a piece of paper and throwing it at him.

"I'm willing to try again," he requested, puckering his lips out at me.

"You are unbelievable." I turned away.

"Oh. So, I am a good kisser?" he laughed. After a few seconds, he stopped laughing and gave a serious tone. "Alexa, I do like you, but it's your choice to who you want. I can't force you to like me back."

I turned my seat to face him again. "I need some time."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Ronnie," I said, as the bell rang. "You're not that bad of a kisser," I brushed passed him to my next class.

This school day passed, and Tuesday ran even quicker. I remembered the whole day just passed before my eyes. I could barely even remember what happened that day. The time flew by and I was nervous about Gary's coming. Should I tell him what had happened between Ronnie and I? Wouldn't that just jeopardize our relationship as of now? Ronnie- After the few months of knowing him, he has finally said he likes me. I, being too afraid, said nothing back. I was so confused.

Wednesday morning, I went into the office, and sat where I regularly sit. Ronnie had already arrived earlier than I have, and was already at his seat, working. It made me uncomfortable that he hasn't shown his usual personality since that night. He still cracked some jokes, but that only happens occasionally.

I got to work. The slamming of the office door distracted me from my work, so I looked up to see who it was. Gary swiftly came in and walked towards me. I spun my chair to face him. Before saying a word, his lips attached to mine. The whole time, I felt Ronnie's stare affixed on us. As we parted, he said, "I missed you."

I smiled and gave a peck on his cheek, "I missed you too."

"I have something to give you," he said. Then the bell rang. "I'll show you at lunch, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

I felt so uncomfortable with Gary there and Ronnie watching us. After Gary left, Ronnie gave a weak smile to me and left. I just sat there, in my seat for a couple more minutes thinking of this whole situation. They were both making me choose between them, even when they didn't know they were doing it. I look to one side and find Gary there. He's changed over the months. It amazed me that he had changed. He had been more sweet, nice, and practical. And when I look to the other side, Ronnie stands. Ronnie was risky, but I loved being able to be with him. He showed how I could also be free of mind. Gary and Ronnie are completely opposite. Why is it so hard for me to choose? It's just one or the other.

Lunch came soon after. I searched for Gary all around the cafeteria and did not find him in there. I explored the basketball courts, and still couldn't see him. My last resort was the Library, I hardly believe he would be in there, but I checked anyways. And to my luck, there he was. "Last place I would think you would be," I whispered to him.

"Well, people change."

"Yeah, they do," I smiled to him, and took a seat beside him. As he rifled through his back pack, I wondered If should tell him of the moment Ronnie and I had. Gary pulled out a small black box, and my mind stopped thinking at looked up at him.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Open it up," he answered. "I got it when I visited my grandparents."

He slid the black box towards me, and I carefully opened it. Inside, I found a necklace with the letter 'A' as the pendant. I stared at it and to Gary. "This is… amazing."

I quickly embraced him, as he held me. Over Gary's shoulder, I found Ronnie enter the Library, find sight of us, and walk back out. I didn't deserve to be given such a gift after I cheated on him with his rival.

"Thank-you," I told him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Truth's out**

It's been months now that I've been with Gary. Ronnie and I haven't spoken much. And everything else seemed to go great. My relationship with Gary was excellent, even though we fought occasionally; it was only because of stupid things. Ronnie didn't bother us, but I knew he was uptight by the whole thing.

I went into the office Monday morning, finding an empty seat next to mine. I figured he would show up late, but after half an hour, he still hadn't shown. Worried, I asked everyone in the office if they knew where he was. They did.

"He switched out."

Ronnie switched out of office aid. I couldn't blame him; I guess he couldn't stand seeing me with Gary anymore. I wanted us to be friends, like before, but Gary… Gary had proven himself to be worthy. He had changed, like I thought, he doesn't act so immature anymore. I felt like I made a secure choice by picking him, but I still couldn't get Ronnie out my head. There was more of him in my head than Gary.

Every time Gary and Ronnie saw each other, their fists would clench and anxiety of a fight rose in the air. They've almost started so many fights, but I was always there to stop it. Gary and Ronnie would get suspended; but I was more worried of Ronnie. He had said he had gone to military school for behavior issues and I knew that I didn't want him to leave again. Yes, he was already not talking to me, but I still liked having his presence around me. And if he was completely taken away from me, I would not know how to react.

Ronnie intimidated me, and Gary made me feel safe. Ronnie knew he had a power of persuasion over me, and Gary does what I want to do. Ronnie made me feel free and unrestricted from my parents, and Gary obeyed everything he was told to do.

I wanted to talk to Ronnie; I felt so empty without him there getting on every single one of my nerves. So, I have decided to talk to him, without Gary's knowledge.

I knocked on the door of Ronnie's house.

The door swung open, finding Ronnie on the other side. He gave a sigh and shook his head, about to close the door. I placed my foot between the door and doorframe, not letting the door shut in front of me.

"What are you doing here, Alexa?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"About what? There's nothing to talk about. Everything has been all said, and the truth is out."

"Just half the truth."

He took a pause. He knew what I was talking about. "It doesn't matter now, you're with Gary." He made another effort to close the door on me, but I pushed back open.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked, feeling hurt.

"Does Gary know you're here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Ronnie. Why won't you talk to me?"

"...because, it's hard. It's hard for me, talking to you, who is somehow in love with Gary." He continued on.

"I'm not in love with Gary," I said to him surprised, in the middle of his explanation.

"Then, it's hard for me, talking to you, knowing you are with Gary, but does not feel affection towards him. He doesn't know you're here, right?"

I nodded my head, still shocked at what I said. My eyes began to water, but I held it back. His facial expression became soft. "Ronnie, I just wanted to talk to you. But it seems, with us, all conversations lead to a fight," I told him. "I have to go…" Before turning around, I felt his hand grab grip of my arm, not letting leave.

I turned back to face him eye-to-eye. "You know I like you. But now I know you have no feelings for Gary. You are going out with him, but yet, you're here on my doorstep wanting, no begging, to talk to me."

"Yes."

"You are unbelievable, stalker." He smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to…"

"Come on, stalker. You know that it's deeper than that. You didn't just come to ask how I was doing and leave. Why are you here?"

I remained silent.

"Why are you here?" he asked again, opening the door wider.

"I like you, Ronnie."

"Oh, is that true?" he asked playfully.

"Yes."

"Well, then. Do you want to come in?" he asked.

I entered his house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** **The Empty House**

After coming home from Ronnie's last night, I received a call from Gary. He called to say that he was throwing a party at his house this coming weekend. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go at all.

At school, Gary waited at my locker for me. I didn't want to deal with the whole Gary/Ronnie situation, so I turned back the other way. In my next class, Ronnie sat where I usually sat by, so I looked for an empty seat in front. It seemed that all day, they were both trying to get my attention. And I both avoided them.

At the end of school, Gary waited at my locker again. I needed my books this time, so I had to face him. Opening up my locker, he said, "So, are you coming to the party on Friday?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I have loads of homework. Sorry."

"Oh." I watched his expression. It seemed as if he was actually happy that I wasn't going.

After leaving, I noticed that I didn't have homework at all and I had no plans on Friday. I blew him off for literally no reason. Stressing out on this situation, my eyes felt heavy and droopy. They wouldn't keep open for at least a minute. I was tired and confused. Why can't it be so easy? Why can't I just flip a coin to determine the winner? Nothing was ever this easy.

Friday night came and I sat on the couch alone. My parents were on another business trip leaving myself to the house. It was quiet and empty; I was bored. So, I decided to just show up at Gary's party to surprise him. Driving there was simple, but as soon as I arrived I felt my stomach acting up.

I casually walked in with an uneasy smile and searched for Gary. He was no where to be found. Making my second round around the house, I noticed a familiar face walk in the door. Ronnie. Ronnie spotted me and walked up near.

"Hey there," I said above the music in the house.

"I thought you weren't gonna come tonight."

"I changed my mind." I started to walk around again, leaving Ronnie behind. But Ronnie caught up and walked beside me.

"You looking for Gary?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "I'll help you find him."

We walked around the house with nothing to speak of. After a few more rounds on the top and bottom floor, I've decided to give up. We both walked outside to Gary's backyard.

"Sorry you couldn't find him," Ronnie told me.

"It's no problem. Not your fault."

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Water."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Ronnie turned back into the house and left me to wander the backyard. His backyard was practically bigger than my own house.

Walking alongside the pool, I noticed Gary at the side gate. He wasn't alone. He was with a girl, swallowing each other's faces. I stood there, doing nothing. I made no move to confront them.

Ronnie came back soon after with a bottle of water in his hand. I was furious, but I tried to hide it from Ronnie. He obviously noticed me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I can't be here right now." I tried to leave, but Ronnie caught grip of me.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Gary…"

"Gary what?" he tried to get the truth from me.

I pointed to where Gary and that girl were. Ronnie made an angry face and tried to make his way over there. Before leaving, I caught Ronnie's arm.

"It's fine. Let's just go," I said, trying to avoid a scene.

"Alexa, I will not let him do this to you!" He got away from me and made his way to Gary.

I watched as Ronnie pushed Gary to the window of his house. His hand made a fist and it sliced through the air across Gary's face. I saw past Gary, and the force of Ronnie's push cracked the window.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Ronnie yelled at him. "You don't treat your girlfriend this way!" Another punch was thrown.

I couldn't stand anymore of this. I ran to Ronnie and tried to pull him back. "Ronnie, let's just go."

"No. I'm not letting this guy get away from this. He's hurt you too many times and I am just returning the favor."

"Ronnie!" I cried. "Please, let's leave."

"Yeah, Ronnie," Gary imitated. "Leave." Gary's focus on Ronnie was turned to me. "He's just probably trying to fuck you like every other guy at our school."

"What?" Ronnie butted in with a clenched fist

Gary began to say, "Oh you don't know?" I knew he was going to say something about our past I wished to forget.

"Don't know what?" Ronnie asked, his hands still still clenched his shirt.

"She only told you half of the story? Of course she did. She wanted it to make her look like the good guy and I was the bad guy. Well let me tell you, Ronnie."

"Gary, don't," I threatened him. He didn't bother to listen.

"Yeah, I did cheat on her, but I begged for her forgiveness. She was so pissed off at me, that- you know what she did? She slept with the guy I hated the most."

I was so angry that I faced Gary. He mockingly smiled down at me. I gritted my teeth as my hand stung Gary's face. Gary rubbed his cheek with his hand. I turned my back on him and tried pushing Ronnie away. Looking up to him, I said, "I want to go."

We both left his house and got into my car. Ronnie took the keys from me and he drove us somewhere. I tried to hold back my crying, but I couldn't hold it any longer. Ronnie was right. He was right about Gary: Once a cheater, always a cheater. Ronnie finally stopped by a park and got out. I stayed in the car as he paced back and forth outside.

"What did I tell you?" he yelled into the car. "I knew he would hurt you! Why didn't you just believe me?" Left and right he yelled. "Is it true? You slept with the guy he hated, just to get back at him?"

I kept my head down not saying anything.

"It is, isn't it? So, am I just that guy who you sleep with just to get back at Gary, huh?! Why is it that no matter how hard I try to be with you, you still end up with him?" he asked.

"Ronnie, it's not like that. You're different," I said in a low voice.

His phone rang. I watched as he took it out of his pocket and put it to his ear. He seemed so disappointed at me. And all I can do now is sit and listen to him yell at me. I should've ended it with Gary before this. Right when I knew I started having these feelings for him. Ronnie put away his phone and stared at me.

"I'm leaving," he told me, not explaining anything to me.

He got into the car and turned the engine on. He pressed on the gas pedal and he drove home. We were both quiet during the whole ride. Ronnie parked on the driveway and stormed off into his house, not speaking a word. I timidly got out of the car and walked across the street. Before going into my house, I looked back to see if Ronnie had gone back out. With a sigh, I went in my empty house, alone. It was dark and quiet, and all I felt of doing was crying. I leaned against the door and let myself fall to the floor.

The next morning, I had woken up on the floor. Rubbing my eyes, the objects became clear and the bright light stung my eyes. I got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I looked out my bedroom window finding Ronnie carrying his luggage into the trunk of his car. I was confused.

Running out the front door, I managed to catch Ronnie before he went inside his car. Ronnie looked up at me and slid into his Mercedes. Before he closed the door, I stood between the door and him, so it wouldn't shut.

"Go back home," he told me. He looked out the window avoiding eye contact.

"Tell me where you're going first."

"Away. There, now leave."

"Ronnie," I said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back," he said and looked the other direction. "To military school."

"Why?!"

"Alexa, I already told you where I was going. Just go back in your house. You're making it a lot harder for me to leave."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because…" I watched as he took a nervous breath of air. "My father found out about what happened last night at Gary's place. The school also called my house and told him about how I started the fights with Gary. He's shipping me back off to military school."

"Will you come back?"

"I can't promise you anything." He finally looked into my eyes. "Alexa, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the fact that I was just the friend to watch out for you as your jerky boyfriend hurt you. I wanted to be more with you."

My eyes began to water.

"I know you thought that I was the conceited, arrogant, stuck-up guy you wanted to avoid. But you have to understand me. As I got to know you, I've gotten comfortable around you. I've opened up to you, I've kissed you, I've fallen in love with you, but in all that time, you were still with Gary. Now that you have broken up with him, I have to leave."

I felt a cold tear run down my cheek.

"Now, don't make this any harder for me and just go back home. Look, this is for the best."

I shook my head. "Don't leave me."

The front door of Ronnie's house opened and his father stepped out. He glared at us and wanted Ronnie to leave.

"I have to go," he said. "I'm sorry."

He managed to close the door. The loud engine turned on and he rolled down his window. "I love you. Good bye, stalker." And for the final time, he nervously smiled his drop-dead gorgeous smile and I felt the need to cry again.

"Don't leave me," I repeated. "Please." I felt something block my throat making it harder for me to breathe.

I watched as a tear ran down his face. He rolled up his window and drove away. He left me here, alone, in the street, alone, in this town, alone. My heart was hurting dreadfully, my mind shot out everywhere, and I couldn't keep my breathing consistent. Overwhelmed by everything, I fell to my knees. Every muscle, every bone was quivering as I wept.

He told me he loved me, and I wondered why I hadn't of just said it back. And just like before. I had no one. My parents are gone for work, Gary cheated on me again, and my only friend and probably the only person I felt comfortable to be with left for military school. And just like in the past, I am alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Military School**

Days, weeks, and months have passed by. In all that time I have not seen Ronnie's face. The school seemed quieter, emptier without him. When Ronnie was there, I wanted so much for him to leave. And now that he's left, I want him back. The words of him saying he loved me ran over and over in my head. I couldn't pay attention in my class, clearly.

The loud school bell rang in my ears. Everyday, it seemed as if I was always tired. I lost interest in what I loved to do. Going home was the highlight of my day. Going to my room and jumping on my bed was the best thing to look forward to.

The next morning, I sat in my car not making an effort to go anywhere. Every morning, I would stare out unto the street imagining what had happened that day. I imagine what would've happened if he had just stayed. Everything would be alright, then.

Then, my mind brought me back to reality. I couldn't just imagine things to be okay; I had to make it true. Turning the engine of my car on, I backed out into the street and drove off- opposite of school directions. I didn't know what was going on in my mind, but it was too late to turn back.

Hours later, my car was parked in front of the school. I stared at the entrance afraid of going in. Recklessly, I turned the engine off and got out. Walking up to the main office, I wondered what I would say to him when I see him. At the front desk a lady helped some people. After they were done, I walked up to her.

"Hi," I began. "Is it possible to visit a student?"

"Yes. Which one of our fine students are you here to visit?" she asked and smiled. She was polite and nice, which slowed my heart beat down.

"Ronald Forster." _He had a weird name, I finally noticed._

"Alright. One moment, please." I watched as she did some things on her computer. Then, she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number.

"Yes. There is…" she paused and looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Alexa."

"There is an Alexa waiting for you in the main front office." She put the phone down after the conversation and said to me, "He'll be down in a minute."

"Thank-you."

I wandered off in the office. The building was huge and there was a line of chairs by the wall. I took a seat at the last chair to the right. Finally, the back door opened and Ronnie walked in. His hair was shorter and wore a uniform, but he looked exactly the same.

"Staring again?" he said and smiled.

I got up from my seat and walked towards him. I didn't know what to do. Do I just greet him with a simple hello, a hug? My arms were out to hold him, and he thought I was going in for a kiss, so we ended up giving each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" he asked.

"Yes, but I needed to see you again."

"Stalker, I know it hurt when I drove off, but it had to happen. Alright? I mean, it was for the better. If I had stayed, there would have been trouble with my father. And I'm tired of fighting with him." There was a pause. "Why are you here?"

"You said you loved me."

"I do."

"And…" I began. "I just wanted to say… thank-you." I slapped myself in my mind. I kept stalling.

"Thanks for what? Saying I love you? Ha, I really don't understand you, Alexa. And…"

"I love you," I finally said.

We were both quiet, and then Ronnie spoke up. "I don't know. There are a lot of girls at this school…"

"Oh," I felt so stupid coming here.

He smiled. And I stood there embarrassed and confused. "There are a lot of girls at this all-boy military school."

"Always sarcastic," I said as I hit his arm. I was going in for another punch, but Ronnie caught my hand. He released the clench of my hand and held it in his. His other hand held my waist and let my hand lay on his shoulder.

"I love you, too," he replied inching closer to my lips. I let my arms around Ronnie's neck, as our lips came in contact. He stepped in closer filling the space between us. We went on like this longer.

It was nearing seven at night, and I had to go home. Ronnie led me the way to my car and we faced each other to say good-bye.

"I'll call you," he said, filling the silence. He let his forehead rest on mine as his eyes stared into mine.

"Ok," I said, giving him one last kiss, tender and compassionate. "Good-bye."

I got into my car and turned the engine. I looked up at Ronnie from my window, "Goodbye." Smiling, I backed the car into the street. Ronnie waved and I drove off with a smile on my face.


End file.
